Sólo vivo y viviré por ti
by Uzumaki Hinata
Summary: [CAP 7]Empieza un dia normal, sin embargo comienza la semana del ekipo. EL ekipo 7 y 8 se unen para reconstruir un antiguo edificio, sin embargo 3 exiliado les interrumpen... FIC TERMINADO![Naruhina, Sasusaku]
1. Prólogo

-"¡¡¡_No! ¡¡Detente por favor!"…_

_- "detente… te lo suplico... detente..."_

_- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DETENTE!"_

Algo sonó en medio de la oscuridad, una mano torpe y endormecida aparece de entre unas sabanas buscando el objeto en cual estaba molestándole. Un muchacho rubio con ojos azules, se encontraba entre esas sabanas desordenadas. El rubio, levantándose con pesadez, empieza a prepararse el desayuno. Ya que era un día especial, el chico, sacó de la nevera un bote de ramén y calentó este en el microondas.

-"_buuff que mal sueño tuve hoy… espero que esto no me haga marca para la misión de hoy" –_ decía este mientras esperaba a que se terminara de calentarse el desayuno. En lo que se preparaba el ramén., él se vestía rápidamente hasta que oyó el timbre del microondas.

- "¡Buen provecho!"… - y así empezó a desayunar su comida preferida, cuando acabó alguien toco al timbre de su puerta

- Naruto! ¿¿Estas en casa? – Gritaba una chica de pelo corto pelirosa, con un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas, y los ojos verdes.

- Hey Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Decía Naruto mientras abría la puerta y sorprendido de que Sakura hubiera ido a recogerle

- "He pensado que ya que pasaba por aquí te recogería para ir a la misión juntos"

- "Creía que irías con Sasuke..." – decía aun más sorprendido

- "Si. Bueno. Pero también eres de mi equipo ¿no?" – decía con una sonrisa plegada en la cara

La pelirosa y el rubio fueron caminando hasta el punto de reunión, donde, justamente, ya estaba Sasuke esperándoles. Este sin decir nada, les saludó con un gesto muy propio de él. Se quedaron los tres hablando… bueno más bien, los dos, ya que Sasuke no abría la boca para nada.

- "Otra vez Kakashi-sensei tarda demasiado…"

- "Hola chicos, siento el retraso, resulta que me tropecé con una chica que venia de compras y…" - acababa de llegar un chico mayor que los tres, de pelo blanco y puntiagudo, con la cara tapada y la bandana le tapaba un ojo

. "¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!" – gritaban al unísono Sakura y Naruto

- "Bueno, a ver chicos, la misión de hoy es muy importante, como ya sabéis, hoy es el día en que empieza la semana dell "trabajo en equipo", así que habrá que esforzarse al máximo"

- "Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué quieres decir del día "del trabajo en equipo"? – preguntaba el rubio

- "Hoy es el día en que 2 equipos se unen para hacer las misiones juntas durante una semana , nosotros y otro equipo nos juntaremos para realizar la misión de hoy – explicaba el sensei mientras naruto, Sakura y Sasuke prestaban atención.

- "Kakashi-sensei, se sabe ¿Quién va a estar con nosotros?" – preguntaba Sakura

- "Aun no... antes de ir a por la misión hay que ir al mini sorteo, donde se elegirán los grupos"

- "¿A que estamos esperando? – Exclamó Naruto - ¡Vamonos ya hacia allá!

**Hinata al micrófono**

Bueno, ya veis que es mi primer fan fic así que quiero muchos reviews eh? Aunque me ha costado empezarlo sé que podré continuarlo, (¿¿estaré tan aburrida para estar escribiendo? OO) jaja la verdad, espero que os guste el prólogo, se me da bastante mal crear historias si que si veis algún fallo gramatical o literario avisadme please xD Arigateau y nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 1 El sorteo de Equipos

-------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1**

El sorteo de equipos

-------------------------------------

El grupo de Kakashi, llegaron al lugar donde se realizaba el sorteo. Había bastante gente esperando a que empezara ya el sorteo, también estaban los otros 6 novatos gennins de la aldea. En un rincón estaban Ino, que se miraba en un espejo por si aparecía cierto chico moreno, Shikimaru, que andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y Chouji, con un paquete de papas que siempre tenía a mano y su sensei Asuma. En el centro de la sala había una fuente donde estaba el grupo de Gai, Lee que andaba abrazado a su sensei, Neji que estaba sentado en la fuente muy serio, y Tenten mirando las personas que entraban y salían de la sala. Ya por ultimo, cerca del tablero del sorteo estaba el grupo de kurenai, Kiba hablando con Akamaru, Shino en la imnopia y Hinata, que se acababa de percatar de la entrada de Naruto, así que al instante se puso roja. Los demás equipos estaban esparcidos por toda la sala.

-"Vaya, si que hay gente aquí" –exclamó Sakura al ver la cantidad de gente que se podía meterse en la sala

-"Vamos" – fue lo único que dijo el chico moreno, con tal de no ponerse delante de Ino – "Tendremos que estar aquí para saber con quienes nos podría tocar"

-"No seas tan aguafiestas Sasuke, con quien nos toce nos lo pasaremos de miedo" – comentó Naruto que no aguantaba más la euforia de estar con algún otro equipo

"_Esperemos que no nos toque el equipo de la Ino-cerda, no quiero que me quite a mi Sasuke-kun!" – _Pensó Sakura al ver al equipo de ino en la esquina.

Naruto, que no se podía estarse quieto, se estuvo moviendo por todos lados viendo cual podría ser su equipo acompañante, Sasuke se quedó apoyado en la pared esperando al sorteo, y Sakura estuvo paseando por la sala.

-"Esta vez Sasuke-kun estará en mi equipo Sakura" – exclamó una chica de pelo rubio, largo y ojos azules

-"No lo creo, Ino, tu nunca estarás a la altura de Sasuke-kun y además, si Sasuke-kun te tocara contigo, yo estaría con el también, estamos en el mismo grupo ¿recuerdas?" –Dijo Sakura con un tono de superioridad y arrogancia, Ino con la cara pegada a la frente de Sakura empezó a enfadarse –"¡eso ya lo veremos frontuda!"- "¡Ino-cerda!"- exclamó Sakura defendiéndose. Ino enfadada se puso a tirarle de los pelos a sakura, y esta lo mismo hasta que se cansaron. -"de acuerdo… uf... ¡Lo decidirá el sorteo!"- dijo Sakura –"De acuerdo"- afirmó ino

Naruto que estaba paseando, e investigando a los equipos (excepto a los que ya conocía) fue interrumpido por una chica de pelo azul y corto y de unos ojos blanco rosados flojo (o como sea el color xD), la chica tenia las manos juntadas y estaba más roja que un tomate, y estaba intentando articular alguna palabra

"Hinata, ¿te ocurre algo?- comentó el rubio preocupándose de que se hubiera tragado algo en el desayuno

"¿eh? no... nada... Naruto… eh… yo… yo… - Hinata no podía articular palabra de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Naruto que no entendía nada intentaba hacerle sacar qué quería decirle -"tu… ¿Qué?... vamos Hinata. No puedes ser tan tímida"-

" si... esto... yo... yo..." – Justo cuando iba a decírselo una voz dulce y suave, de una chica parecía ser, del megáfono – "_Atención, el sorteo está a punto de comenzar, que todos los equipos se acerquen al estrado por favor"-_ Hinata que se quedó frustrada por no decir lo que sentía al chico que amaba, se quedo callada, y al segundo después empezó a hablar- "¡ Naruto, espero que estamos en el mismo grupo! – y con la cara mas roja del mundo, se quedo de pie ahí, le temblaban las piernas y las manos de los nervios. – "Yo también lo espero Hinata, pero vamos que no vamos a llegar al sorteo". Los dos se acercaron al estrado para escuchar que decía Iruka que acababa de salir a explicar lo que iban a hacer.

-"Bueno a ver chicos, sabéis qué va a empezar ¿no?" – Iruka miro a los chicos y parecían estar como zombis en vez de saber de que se trataba –"eh… a ver chicos, por favor atendedme ¡!" – al ver que no le hacia caso, a Iruka le empezó a salir lagrimillas en los ojos... –"_¿Por qué a mi? TT?" – _Como no le hacia caso, cogió el megáfono, lo puso a tope el volumen y empezó a gritar como un loco –"¡¡¡HAZEDME CASO DE UNA VEZ!" – ya en esa vez todos se quedaron callados y atentos a Iruka,

-"Bueno a ver, como sabéis hoy empieza la semana del trabajo en equipo, os daremos unos papeles con un numero y luego aremos las parejas con el bote que tenemos aquí al lado lleno de papeles, nuestros papeles tendrán ya las parejas, por ejemplo, 4-5, o sea que el grupo 4 estará con el grupo 5 ¿entendido, bueno ahora os pasaran el papel a vuestros senseis"

Varios chuunins empezaron a repartir papeleas a todos los Jounins que estaban en la sala, Naruto que estaba al lado de Kakashi pudo ver que el papel ponía el numero 3.

-"Hinata sabes cual es tu número? – preguntó

-"Si, me lo acaba de decir Shino, dice que es el número 6"- afirmo la chica preocupándose por si no iba a estar en el mismo grupo que el chico, más tarde cuando todos los papeles han sido entregados Iruka prosiguió con el sorteo.

"¿Ya todos teneis vuestros papeles? Bien, ahora empezaremos a sacar las parejas"- diciendo esto, Iruka metió la mano en el bote y saco un papel, todo el mundo estaba nervioso, Iruka miro el papel y exclamó - ¡1-4!

-"¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿!QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – un chillido sono de entre la gente, al parecer el grupo de Ino tenia el numero 1 e Ino habia chillado por no estar con Sasuke

-"_JAJAJAJAJ Sakura winner!" – _pensaba Sakura mientras veia como Ino se le caian los pelos de la rabia

-"¡2-5!" – seguia Iruka sin tener en cuenta el chillido de la rubia. Esta véz tocó al grupo de Neji, su grupo que tenía que compartir era uno desconocido, asi que tenian que intentar llevarse bien

-"¡3-6!" – Naruto ni Hinata se lo podían imaginar, ¡Estaban en el mismo grupo! La chica casi se desmaya de felicidad y Naruto tuvo que aguantarla antes de que se cayera, Kakashi empezó a hablar con Kurenai para hablar sobre las misiones que iban a empezar a hacer juntos. Después de que Hinata se recuperara, ésta abrazo fuerte a Naruto, éste no comprendía nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hinata al micrófono**

Weno chicos el segundo capitulo marxando xD, ya hize el capitulo 1 mas largo que el prologo (que asi debe hacerse) espero que os guste, me encanta como puse a Ino con el chillido, muy porpia de ella no? XDDDD mwuhahahaha jaja espero que os haya gustado y dejandme reviews muxos reviews! XDD


	3. Empieza la semana

------------------------------

**Capitulo 2:**

La semana del Trabajo en Equipo

-----------------------------------

Horas después del sorteo, se reunían ambos equipos cuando estos ya se habían preparado para la misión, aunque no sabían cual era. Kakashi iba delante de ellos, y Kurenai detrás. Se dirigían al despacho de la vieja Hokage a recoger el papel de las órdenes.

-"_Aun sigo sin poder creerme que esté en el equipo con Naruto-kun…" – _ Decía Innata mientras caminaba al lado de Naruto a la vez que este no paraba de girar la cabeza para ver a Hinata, y cada vez que la veía se ponía rojo al igual que Hinata. Kiba que iba detrás se estaba dando cuenta que entre ellos empezaba a haber algo.

_-"Mierda… si sigo así voy a perder a Hinata "–y mientras caminaban, kiba estuvo pensando alguna forma de hacer algo hasta que… -"… ¡ya sé!"- _

Ya se veía un gran recinto semi destruido y varios obreros trabajando en reconstruirlo, Kakashi y Kurenai se acercaron al que parecía ser el jefe del lugar.

-"¿¿¿¿Vamos a trabajar como obreros? – gritó Sakura temiendo que se fuera a lastimar trabajando en una… ¿construcción? ¿Qué pintaban unos ninjas ahí?

-"Al parecer si... Sakura-chan" – afirmó Naruto y señalando a Kakashi cual este avisaba que se acercaran al lugar

El grupo se acercaron al sensei y este comenzó a hablar –"Bueno, chicos esta es nuestra misión de hoy, vamos al proteger este sitio, ya que les están atacando un grupo de panda de bruto que quieren destruir lo que queda del edificio molestando a los obreros que intentan reconstruirla"- Sakura resopló de alivio, pensaba que iríamos a hacer trabajo de obreros… -"también ayudaremos a los obreros en la construcción… -

-"_¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEE!" - _ ¿¿Sakura trabajando como un obrero? Ni hablar, ni kakashi ni los demás podrían hacer que una mujer culta y frágil haga ese trabajo de hombres. Así que levanté la mano para quejarme – "kakashi-sensei, ¿no ira a dejar que yo trabaje en esta cosa no? – decía Sakura mientras ponía una cara dulce (tipo gatito mono XDDD)

-"oh,.. No te preocupes Sakura... tú te encargaras de vigilar, y así avisarnos por si aparecen"-

-"_Inner Sakura: EXCELENTE MWUHAHAHAHA!" _

_-"_Bueno, ahora os diré cuál será vuestro trabajo como ayudante"- Kakashi sacó un papel y comenzó a listar –"Naruto, tu iras cargando los bloques que necesiten hasta el lugar correspondiente….

-"Jo... para mi lo más difícil ¿no?" – se quejaba Naruto

-"…Sasuke tú ayudaras a los obreros a reconstruir…." – proseguía kakashi, Sasuke solo asintió, de ahí paso Kurenai a seguir el listado –"Hinata, tu iras con Sakura a vigilar…"

_-"No estaré con Naruto-kun…" – _pensó Hinata

-"…Kiba tu ayudarás a Naruto y Shino ayudaras con el cemento."- así Kurenai concluyó el listado y todos empezaron a moverse. Naruto y Kiba cogían las piedras que le decían y las movían al lugar señalado. Shino utilizaba a los bichos para remover el cemento (no me preguntéis el como xD), y Sasuke ayudaba a los obreros poniendo las piedras que traían Naruto y Kiba en su lugar, mientras Sakura y Hinata vigilaban y a la vez charlaban un rato.

-"Ahhhhhhhh…. Que bien se está aquí, sin tener que trabajar, sólo vigilar…- Sakura se estaba estirando en un roca sentada, al parecer no le importaba mucho el estar vigilando, con tal de no estar trabajando

-"Ya, pero nosotras somos importantes… - empezó a decir Hinata –"... quiero decir… si nosotras fallamos en vigilar… podrían aparecer y matar a Naruto-kun y a todos los demas… ¿no crees? – Hinata se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que había mencionado a Naruto primero, Sakura lo notó y preguntó:

-"Dime Hinata... ¿te gusta Naruto? – Sakura miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa, Hinata nada más escuchar la pregunta se ruborizó totalmente y la cara se convirtió en un tomate, al final Hinata pudo decir: -"...si..."

-"¿Y se lo has dicho?"

-"Aun...no... Soy incapaz... cada vez que me acerco a él me ruborizo a soy incapaz de articular palabra…"- Hinata cada vez más se le iba poniendo más, más y más roja la cara.

-"Se te lo tienes que decir algún día, seguro que él esta esperando a que se lo digas"

-".. ¿¿A que te refieres con eso?" – se puso más roja

-"el otro día él…-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"Eh? ¿¿Que te gusta Hinata? – dijo sorprendida Sakura_

_-"err… si… "- Naruto se puso un poco rojo_

_-"¿Se lo has dicho? _

_-"Aun no, he visto como ella intenta decirmelo, y estoy esperando a que ella sea capaz de decirlo"_

_-"¿Y entonces porqué me sigues llamando con el –chan? – pregunto esta_

_-La verdad es porque eres unas de mis primeras mejores amigas, y eres muy especial para mi también... pero mi corazón es para Hinata-chan – explicaba Naruto que aun se ponía más rojo por contar algo que guardaba como su secreto más intimo_

_-"waaaaa me halagas Naruto! Nunca pensé que yo fuera alguien importante para alguna persona!_

_-"jajaja ¡ya ves!" - Los dos empiezaron a reirse _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASBACK-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"De verdad te dijo eso? – preguntaba Hinata que aun seguía estupèfacta por la noticia de que a Naruto también le gustaba

-"¡Claro! Naruto casi nunca me miente (bueno algunas si, pero no todas), y menos en estas cosas, asi que es mejor que se lo digas pronto porque él está esperando"-

-"La verdad es que tengo un problema.."

-"¿cual?"- asqueó la pelirosa

-"Se trata sobre Kiba él…"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano, alguien, o algunos, desde la oscuridad estaban espiando al grupo de obreros que trabajaban en ese lugar en ruinas. Uno de ellos era Alto y musculoso con el cabello moreno y ojos blanquecinos, el segundo era mas bien flacucho, con pelo largo y blanco recogido con una coleta (a lo Neji) y ojos azules, que parecía ser el jefe, y por último una mujer con el pelo azúl y los ojos rojos como la sangre, que no paraba de mirar a Naruto

-"jefe ¿Qué hacemos? Han contratado ninjas de Konoha!"-decía el tipo musculoso

-"No os preocupeis, son sólo unos niños… son sólo unos estorbos, a los que tenemos que preocupar son a esos dos… Hatake Kakashi, y Kurenai…"- contestó el del cabello blanco

-Jefe.. déjeme el chico rubio para mi… "- añadía la mujer que no quitaba ojo a Naruto

-"¿Ya te has encariñado con uno Rose? Pero me da igual… todos morirán"-

Y mientras todos trabajaban… estos tres seguían espiando al grupo sin ser detectados…

**Hinata al micrófono:**

Ya tenemos el segundo capitulo, al principio me costó decidirme que tipo de misión escoger, asi que he decidido en uno al estilo Haku y Zabuza, pero tranquilos, que no va a ser que ya veis como son los malos, no son contratados por nadie.. XDD jaja, espero que os guste , sobre todo la trama que voy a poner el capitulo siguiente! XDD ay madre la que voy a liar jaja, pero weno aquí os vengo un regalito del capitulo siguiente XD

"_¿pero que… ¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿¿Kiba tu también? Entonces no tengo opción… lucharé! ¡¡Lucharé por mi amor por Hinata! No permitiré que nadie me la quite…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Pd: dejadme revieeeeeewwwws! Pleaseeeee XD


	4. EL secreto de Kiba

**Bueno ahí teneis el siguiente capítulo de "Sólo vivo y viviré por ti" xDD. **

**Gracias por los reviews, que alo mejor sin ellos no estaria continuandolo 3**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo! (intentare ponerlo lo más comico posible XDDD) **

**------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3:**

El secreto de Kiba

-------------------------------------------

El grupo sin saber que aquellos tres tipos estaban observando cada movimiento de ellos, siguieron trabajando en sus respectivas ordenes. En un lugar escondido de la obra, había un ninja que no estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Mientras que su compañero perruno intentaba decirle que volviera al trabajo, el chico, no dudo en no hacerle caso, ya que estaba enfadado en que Naruto le gustara Hinata (N/A: aunque naruto no lo demuestra xD). Naruto, sin sospechar nada seguía trabajando sin parar llevando carga tras carga al sitio indicado, mientras Kiba seguia en la oscuridad pensativo..

-"_No sé lo que voy a hacer Akamaru… Naruto le gusta Hinata y ella le gusta el… si sigo asi no voy a conseguir que Hinata se fije en mi ù.ú…"- _Akamaru dio un ladrido de preocupación-"_…. Tengo que pensar en alguna forma de librarme de Naruto…" –_ Kiba siguió observando a naruto cuando se dio cuenta, de que si hacía que el lo destrozara todo por patoso, arruinarian la misión y todo el mundo odiaría a Naruto.

Naruto que andaba con cuidado por no caersele aquel enorme predusco, que justamente le habían dicho que era muy frágil y que se podía romperse con dificultad –"No me puedo creer que yo.. el futuro hokage.. este haciendo este trabajo ¬¬… ains .. qué pesado… ù.ú –" se quejaba Naruto, algo improvisto y a la sorpresa de Naruto hizo que Naruto casi se cayera al suelo y rompiera todo aquel material, pero con un gesto rapido, dio la vuelta para caer de espaldas y que aquel trozo enorme de roca no se fuera disparado de las mano del chico.

-"¿¿¿¿!PERO QUE DEMONIOS¡¡¡? ¿¿Quién HA SIDO EL IMBECIL QUE ME HA HECHO LA ZANCADILLA? ¬¬ - Empezó a gritar como un loco a todas partes, lo unico que pudo recibir eran miradas asesinas de los obreros que por sus chillidos no les dejaban trabajar bien xD hasta que se le acercó el jefe y le empezó a preguntar

-"a ver ¿que pasa? ¬¬ - le pregunto el jefe con una cara de malas pulas

-" es que.. -.- alguien me puso la zancadilla aproposito ahí..- señaló el lugar y el jefe husmeó el lugar contestándole –"ahí sólo veo una roca pringosa ¬¬"-

-"¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Imposible ahí había una pierna! TT se lo juroooo, al menos no he roto nada ¬¬"-

-"sisi, sigue con tu trabajo.."

-"Cerdo.. cabron… lameculos…" –murmuró Naruto para que no le oyera…

-" has dicho algo? ¬¬"

-"Yo? Nada! Sólo estaba nombrando las cosas que tenía que comprar en el super mercado"- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la cabeza en ese instante..

-"… ¬¬, te estaré vigilando…"

-"_si.. antes de que me puedas vigilar ya sabre que quieres vigilarme ¬¬" _"Voy a llevar esto… no quiero que me tomen ahora por vago.. ¬¬" – diciendo esto cogió el pedrusco y siguió su camino hacia el punto de entrega (XD)

-"_Kuso.. Ha logrado no romperlo! Es bueno el tio…, debe haber otra forma…"_

Naruto, (que ya habia dejado aquella enorme roca en su sitio XD) ahora estaba cargando con una piedra del tamaño de un libro, iba dirigiéndose hacia el lugar cuando un aroma le detenió…

-"¿qué es esse aroma tan bueno..?.. es.. es.. es Ramén! Pero tengo que llevar la piedra . …"

"Inner Naruto: VE A POR EL RAMEN!""

"no kero el ramen.. kero llevar.. la piedraaa. . "

"Inner Naruto: Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen! ¬¬"

"K nooooooooo "

Sin darse él cuanta había llegado al plato de ramen que se posaba en el suelo

"Pero puede tener alguna cosa.., somnifero.. veneno . "

"Inner Naruto: cometeloooooooooooo "

"NO! He dicho que no! Y es que no! ¬¬"- diciendo esto da la vuelta y se aleja de aquel apetitoso plato de ramén

"_O.O ese es Naruto? Ha denegado de su plato favorito!"- _Kiba no se lo pudo creer hasta un buen pasado el rato, hasta que no tuvo más opcion que enfrentarse con él cara a cara

Mientras tanto Sasuke que seguía ayudando a los obreros, sentía una sensación rara como si les estuvieran observando, asi que fue ráìdamente adonde estaban Kakashi y Kurenai a informar

-"¿Qué es lo que quieras Sasuke?"- comenzó a decir su sensei

-"kakashi-sensei, desde hace un buen rato siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando… alguien o algunos esta observando nuestros movimientos…" –comentaba Sasuke muy bajo para que sólo escuchasen los senseis

-"Kuso… tienes razón.. desde hace un buen rato yo lo estaba sintiendo, mejor que vayas a decírselos a tus compañeras, que estén bien vigilados"

-"Hai!" – y caminando (ya que no quería sacar sospechas se dirigió hacia las chicas a comuniarselo, tras eso fue a su posición de origen

Kiba con un Kunai en la mano apareció delante de Naruto, este pensó que Kiba intentaba gastarle algún tipo de broma.-"Hey Kiba que haces con el kunai? Y otra cosa… ¿¿Qué HACES QUE NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO? ¬¬"

-"Callate Baka ¬¬ lo único que quiero es eliminarte de entre el camino de Hinata y yo ¬¬"

-"¿Qué? ¿es que sois novios?"- dijo sorprendiendose

-"err.. esto.. no ¬¬, sólo quiero que Hinata se fije en mi.. asi que mejor que te alejes de ella sino quieres que te mate!"

-"¿pero que… ¿¿¿QUE DEMONIOS? ¿¿Kiba tu también? Entonces no tengo opción… lucharé! ¡¡Lucharé por mi amor por Hinata! No permitiré que nadie me la arrebate…"- al decir esto naruto cogió su Kunai y se propuso para una batalla, pero al cabo de unos instantes un chillido alarmo la estancia.

-"que.. que ha sido eso? Venia de las chicas!"-

Si, eran de la chicas, cuando llegaron, el panorama que vieron no era de sus gusto, 2 hombres y una mujer (los que estaban vigilando) estaban de pies enfrente de Sakura y Hinata, y esta en el suelo. El hombre musculoso tenía a Sakura levantada por el cuello, segundos más tarde llegó Sasuke que también vio el panorama, que no puedo aguantar.

-"¡¡¡DEJA EN PAZ A SAKURA!

-"¿Quieres que la suelte? Esta bien…-"- el hombre musculoso tira a Sakura al suelo media insconciente

-"Sakura! – sasuke se acercó a ella- ¿estas bien?"

-"Sasuke... –kun"- fue lo último que dijo antes de que se desmayara

-"pagarás por esto!"- trs decir eso, Sasuke se dirigió corriendo hacia el musculoso entablando una batalla

Mientras Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba Hinata para ayudarla

-"Hinata-chan ¿tú estas bien?" – preguto a esta que directamente se puso roja a ver que naruto lhabía puesto su cabeza en sus piernas

-"ss…si… estoy bien.. Naruto-kun" –musitó Hinata

-"No es momento para romanticismo jovencito"- empezó a decir Rose, la chica del grupo de los malos – "tu eres mi contrincante Demonio.."

-"tsk… Kuso.. "_Maldición,¿cómo sabe que llevo a kyubi dentro?" _ si quieres pelea la tendrás!

-"yo te ayudare.. Naruto-kun.."

Así la chica y la pareja empezaron a combatir, Kiba quiso ayudarles pero el tercer hombre le apartó del camino

-"¿A dónde crees que vas? No crees que serían demasiadas personas para una joven Dama? Jajaja tu te enfrentaras conmigo.. y si me vences.. podrs ir a ayudar a esos endebles..-

-"_Maldición…"_

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Bueno ya he terminado el fic, creo que lo he exo largito.. como creeis? ¿creeis que debería hacerlo mas largo? -.- aunque la verdad sentía que tenía que dejarlo ahí jaja, espero que os haya gustado lo del ramen y naruto XDDD ya nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo y ara voy a contestar los reviews 0**

_**Pilikita-Sakura:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Jaja y gracias por visitar mi pagia de deviantart, yo tb pienso que Yondy es el padre de Naruto XD. Y si soy de Argentina no, soy de Tenerife de España (tengo que cambiar eso ¬¬, la capital de Tenerife se llama Santa Cruz tb XD) ya son varias personas que me lo han preguntado xDDD_

_**Ilwen: **Que ya te he dixo que no voy a poner nada de kakashixKurenai, kakashi es todo tuyo XDD(yo pienso que Kakashi debería de estar solo) y me alegro de que te haya gustado sye _

_**Hinata Hyuuga: **Una medalla, no creo que sea para tanto mujer XDDD, (con un simple diploma me basto y me sobro XDD) , me algro de que te guste_

_**Jaide112: **Ya para mi eres un honor que leas mi fic y que me lo comentes XDD,y como dije más arriba, no voy a poner ninguna pareja a kakashi, ya que no me gusta, Aun asi me alegro de que te guste el fic, tb espero que te guste esta parte del fic! _

**Ya eso es todo Ja ne!**


	5. Los tres Fugitivos

**Hola de nuevo a todos! xD gracias por todos los reviews que me habeis mandado ahora si que podemos empezar con el capitulo 4! **

**Si aparece un "&" significa cambio de escena. X cierto no le hagan mucho caso siempre a los titulos que nunca se que ponerle XDDD**

**Espero que os guste a todos **

**-------------------------------**

**Capitulo: 4**

Los tres Fugitivos

-------------------------------------

En medio de una selva, en una obre en reconstrucción, un grupo de ninjas siguen luchando contra tres extravagantes ninjas exiliados. En sus bandanas se podían distinguer el símbolo de la aldea del sonido. Naruto y Hinata luchaban contra Rose, la kunoichi del grupo, Kiba y shino contra el jefe de la banda, Zack, y Sasuke por su parte luchaba protegiendo a Sakura de Tasuki. Kakashi fue a ayudar a este ya que estaba solo y Kurenai se quedó como suplente (N/A: XD)

-"¡kakashi-sensei no me molestes! – gritaba sasuke

-"¿Qué estas diciendo Sasuke? Tú solo no podrás con el.. ¬¬" – diciendo esto Kakashi empieza a luchar junto a sasuke contra Tasuki

-"¿Porqué os entrometeis? Sóllo queremos parar esa construccion… son nuestras órdenes…"- empezo a decir Tasuki que se estaba un poco impacientando

-"¿Qué… que quiere decir que son vuestras ordenes?"

-"Jajajajaja no hace falta deciroslo.. porque vais a morir! – y se dirigio hacia Sasuke agresivamente a atacarle con su gran pedazo de maza, Sasuke lo esquivó, pero no sse dio cuenta de que inmediatamente después, Tasuki lanzara shurikens contra el que le dieron en todo el brazo

-"…umph… "

-"Sasuke! ¿estas bien? – preguntó Kakashi

-"si estoy bien.. no te preocupes por mi sensei" – Sasuke se dirigio hacia al enemigo, este utilizo su maza para golpearle, pero Sasuke que era más rapido papareció por detrás de el, conjuró unos sellos y utilizó su Tecnica favorita

-"KATON GOUYKA NO JUTSU!"- (N/A: no me acuerdo bien como se escribía la tecnica TT)

-"¿¿Pero que?" – Todas las llamas dieron directamente a la espada de Tasuki, este sin poder hacer nada, se restrego por el suelo para intentar apagarlos, por mala suerte, consiguió apagarlas… -"argh.. maldito niñato… me las pagarás!"

-"¡¡Dinos! ¿¡Por qué atacais a la obra?"-

-"argh.. esta bien.. El presidente de la compañía de construcción no quiere que reconstruyan este sitio ya que sería una molestia para él, nos contrató a nosotros para hacerlos desistir de su obligación… pero el bastardo de kurosagi… sabía que podría pasar esto y os contrató para que les defendierais" –explico el ninja musculoso –" y ahora que sabeis lo que pasa… es hora de que muráis!

-"…"- Sasuke miró hacia donde estaba Sakura aun inconsciente, su corazón se lleno de odio y furia al ver a la kunoichi tirada en el suelo. No soportaba que la chica que le gustaba secretamente, sin que nadie lo supiera, la hubieran herido.

-"Jajaja ella fue la más fácil de dejar insconciente"-

-".. maldito seas.." – al decirlo concentro chakra en su brazo, haciendo sonar un sonido como las de mil pajaros chirriando, se podía ver el chakra saliendose sobre su mano. Ya cargado, Sasuke fue directamente hacia Tasuki. Sasuke tenia en sus ojos una expresión de odio y sus ojos de color rojos como la sangra, había hecho aparecer el sharingan

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras, Naruto y Hinata seguían luchando sin parar contra Rose, el arma de esta kunoichi eran unas garras como las de un gato, su velocidad era muy rapida y casi ninguno de los movimientos de los dos ninjas podían alcanzarle.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estáis cansados?. Incluso un demonio como tu puede mi ritmo – rio con una risa malvada

-"Callate ya! Naruto-kun no es ningún demonio!** – ** Gritó Hinata

_-"Es cierto… ella tiene razón… dentro de mi esta el demonio zorro de nueve colas… kyuubi.." _

_-"_Naruto-kun… no te preocupes.. po-podemos vencerla"

-"Ja! No os lo dejare tan fácil niñatos.."- Rose se propuso a atacar de nuevo. Hinata también se puso en posición de combate.

-"¡¡BYUAKUGAN!"

-"¿Qué, con que eres una Hyuuga ¿eh? No me das miedo con esos ojos…" - asi desapareció de la vista de los ninjas, Hinata que estaba concentrada, consiguió esquivar sus ataques gracias al byuakugan, pero no por mucho rato, hasta que uno de sus ataques la llevo al sulo

-"Hinata-chan!" – exclamó Naruto

-"No te preocupes por mi… Naruto-kun estoy…" no pudo terminar la frase ya que apareció Rose y la empujó al suelo de una patada.

-"Ja! Al parecer teneis ganas de morir"

-"… maldita… TENJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" – Mil narutos aparecieron alrededor de Hinata y Rose, y con una voz resonante exclamó Naruto: -"DEJA EN PAZ A HINATA-chan!"- Los mil narutos que aparecieron en aquel lugar empezaron a correr a por la kunoichi exiliada, la kunoichi, con lo rápido que iba podía esquivar y atacar a las copias de naruto, hasta quedar sólo el verdadero naruto, al encontrar a este, hizo unos cuantos sellos y de sus armas de felinos aparecio fuego, con el cual dieron directamente al cuerpo de naruto, haciendo que este cayera al sulo herido.

-" Kuso…. Hinata está en peligro.. tengo que hacer algo…"

-"¿te importa mucho esta chica verdad chico zorro?- empezo a decir la ninja, que se había acercado de nuevo a Hinata, y cogiendola de los pelos la levantó del suelo

-"maldición… DEJALA EN PAZ ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NADA!" –

-jajajaja! Lo que sospechaba… te voy a contar un secretito, mi aficioón es cazar Jinchuurukis como tu… y absorber su poder… algunos fueron bastante difíciles de vencer… pero veo que los rumores sobre el jinchuuruki del Cuvi que era el más poderoso, eran falsos..

-"Jin… cog cog Jin..chuurukis?.. Naruto-kun…. Q-que demonios esta diciendo? – decía hinata, con una voz cortada

-"Ahhhhhhh… no le has contado tu secretito eh? Da igual… vais a morir, y el chakra de kyubi sera MIO!"

-"Eso ni lo sueñes!... KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! – aparecieron 5 recopilaciones de naruto al lado de el –"_maldición… no puedo utilizar el rasengan porque es demasiado veloz… si puediera al menos reducir su velocidad… YA SE!" _ "EHHhh bruja mas que bruja gorda y asquerosa, no podrás conmigo ni aunque quisieras! " – una lengua salio de la boca de naruto mientras se tocaba el trasero para hacerle perseguir

-"…. Bruja…. Gorda… y-y … asquerosa…?"-de una cara blanca fue rapidamente a cambiar a una roja de rabia –"¡¡¡MALDITO NIÑATO VERAS TU CUANDO TE PILLE!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"AHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡"

Un estruendo sonó en toda la obra, los obreros que estaban mirando escondidas vieron como Sasuke tenía su mano en un trozo de viga metálica. Al parecer, Tasuki, el ninja musculoso, tenía la viga al lado de él, y aprovecho eso para parar su ataque. Sasuke no se podía creer que hubiera conseguido librarse de su Chidori, su mejor técnica, dio un paso largo hacia atrás y contuvo la calma, tenía el Sharingan, no podría luchar bien sin que él supiera cuando fuera a atacar

-"Tu eres… uno de los sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia…un Uchiha…"

_-"_Me sorprende que consiguieras parar mi chidori…. Aunque no será por mucho tiempo" – Sasuke corre hacia Tasuki, este intenta darle pero Sasuke consigue verlo con su sharingan y lo esquiva fácilmente.

-"No voy a caer en la misma trampa que antes!" – Tasuki mirio hacia atrás suyo, pero ahí no estaba sasuke. Sasuke apareció de nuevo justo delante de él, que empezó a atizarle con su Tecnica que utilizó contra aquel ninja de la villa del sonido en el examen de chuunin. (N/A: creo que era ishi rendan o algo parecido n.nu). Al dar el golpe final, este cayó de golpe al suelo quedandose insconciente, pero antes de que se hubieran percatado, Zack apareció y aniquilo a su compañero.

-"Ya no lo necesito para nada… era un incordio…"

-"Pero que? Tu no estabas luchando contra Kiba y shino?" – pregunto Sasuke

-"¿te refieres al del perro y al de los bichos? No pudieron conmigo, quedaron insconcientes casi ahora mismo"

-"… maldito… entonces yo sere tu.." –

-"…yo sere tu contrincante Zack" – interrumpio Kakashi

-"Kakashi-sensei!"

-"Silencio! Estas Exhausto, no puedes seguir combatiendo, alejate! Yo seguire luchando!"- Sasuke miro con recelo a su sensei, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, asi que cogió a Sakura y se alejó del lugar de combate.

Ya lejos del peligro, Sasuke dejo a Sakura en el suelo –"Kuso… sin tan solo hubiera podido protegerte de este imbecil… ¬¬"

-".. has dicho algo sasuke-kun?

-"CRACK.. Sakura… ¿¿¿Estabas despierta?

-"aja.. y lo he oido todo…"-Sakura sonreia pícaramente –" Sasuke-kun.. ya sabes.. que yo te amo… "

-"_glups.. se me esta declarando.. yo también la quiero mucho… pero es que tengo que vengarme de mi familia de itachi!... pero ella es tan guapa… y se preocupa tanto por mi…"_

_-"..ains."_

_-"…_ocurre algo sasuke-kun?

-"..esto… yo.. yo.. tambien te quiero Sakura.."

-"…oo de veras Sasuke-kun? – El sueño de Sakura se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin ella tenía a Sasuke, era… como un sueño

-"si.. n/n.. ¿por? Te veo algo rara…"

-"es que… nunca me lo hubiera podido imaginar… tanto tiempo juntos.. y lo único en que podias pensar era en vengarte de tu hermano"

-"No te preocupes… ya me vengaré algun dia… lo importante ahora eres tú" – Sasuke acerca su cara lentamente, dando un beso tierno y suave en los labios de Sakura

-"Sasuke…-kun…." – Sakura rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de su amado y comenzó a besar tambien a Sasuke, sólo que ahora los besos eran más apasionados

-"Sasuke…"

-"Dime"

-"No quiero que nadie nos separe… quiero estar junto a ti toda nuestra vida… juntos los dos… sin preocuparnos de los demas…"- dijo Sakura que se puso algo roja

-"Yo también…"

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Ok ok espero que os guste… como ya veis en este capitulo está más centrado en el sasusaku que tanto me estabais pidiendo… ¬¬ aver si ya estais contentos ya XDD jaja, me gusta como ha quedado el capitulo, sobre todo la parte de Naruto y Hinata mwuahahaha lo que le voy a hacerles sufrir**

**(si le preguntais a mis amigas… os diran k soy masokista y me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos XDDDD, x ejemplo: hacerles k se rompan un brazo, k casi se mueran… etc) XDDD jaja**

**Espero que os haya gustado n.n**

**Jaide112: **_"jajaja si el pobre Kiba se va a kdar sin Hinata, con tanto que la quiere.. (en el fic claro) xD_

**Saku Kitsune: **_XDDDD por fin comentas! Ajaja pos aquí tienes como ves… MAS SASUSAKU XDDDDD, yo aun sigo que sigas con tu historia… ¬¬, y no te preocupes, seguramente habrá mas sasusaku y mi masokisto esta empezando a salir.. XDDDDDDDDDDD (Inner Hinata: MWUHAHAHAHA)_


	6. La verdad

**Seguimos con el siguiente capitulo! XDD ¿Qué pasara con Naruto y Hinata? ¿Podrá Hinata saber que naruto es un "monstruo"? (Inner Hinata: HAS LLAMADO A NARUTO UN MONSTRUO! Hinata: lu sento naruto-kuuun! TT)**

**Espero que os guste este capitulo y no tenga con mis paridas de la ortografía xDD**

-----------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5:**

La verdad

----------------------------------------

Miré hacia atrás, la mujer seguía siguiéndome, la estuve haciendo perseguirme hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, me paré en seco y me di la vuelta dando cara a mi perseguidora. Estábamos dentro de la obra, las herramientas estaban esparcidas por el suelo por la huida de las personas que estaban trabajando en el instante en que aparecieron los tres ninjas, y al lado mío había un gran cubo lleno de cemento rápido. Rose seguía mirándome con furia por los insultos que le había dicho anteriormente.

-"¿Ya te has rendido mocoso?.. Ya es hora de que te extraiga todo tu poder" – Dio una maléfica carcajada y se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí con la intención de matarme, pero con un movimiento rápido la esquivé y le tiré todo el cubo de cemento rápido encima de ella.

-"..¿Que demonios?.. Esto no te resultara para nada" – El cemento ya se había secado rápidamente, pero con una fuerza sobrehumana pudo quitarse todo el cemento de encima. –"Todo lo que hagas no servirá para nada mocoso… eres débil y morirás siendo un debilucho!"- Rose cogió su kunai y corrió hacia Naruto, hasta que un charco de sangre cayó al suelo…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"Cuánto tiempo sin vernos kakashi…" – decía Zack que seguía al lado de su antiguo compañero asesinado por él. –"No nos veíamos desde que eras parte de la unidad del ANBU…"

-"Tú sigues igual Zack.. Igual de egoísta y de asesino… por eso todo el equipo ANBU te buscaba por ser el mayor asesino de Konoha… incluso fuiste capaz de colarte otra aldea.."

-"jajajaja ya ves.. Kakashi… yo soy invencible… y hoy será tu muerte" – Zack envainó su Katana. Kakashi cogió un kunai y así empezó la batalla. Zack intentaba rasgar a kakashi, mientras que este se protegía. Estuvieron un buen rato luchando, hasta que por un descuido de kakashi, Zack logró herir a Kakashi en el pecho. Unas gotas cayeron al suelo. Kakashi jadeaba un poco por la herida pero podía continuar luchando.

-"… veo que has mejorado Kakashi.." – empezó a decir Zack-" no veo el momento en poder mandarte al infierno"

-"No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir…" – Kakashi cogió un pergamino y un poco de la sangre que derramaba por su pecho y la juntó con el objeto, creando así un sello en sus manos..

-"KUYICHOUSE NO JUTSU!"- (N/A: era Kuchiose o Koyuchoose XDD? Ni idea). Sus manos se pegaron al suelo y por debajo de los pies de su enemigo aparecieron 10 perros de distintas razas que agarraron a zack fijamente en su sitio

-".. ¿Pero qué demonios?"- gritaba esto! –" Estúpidos perros soltadme! Sois unos (censured) y unos (censured) (censured) (censured) – pero por más insultos que les daba zack a los pobres y lindos perritos (N/A XDDDDDD) ellos, no se movían y seguían agarrando a este "maltrata perros"

-"..Veo que no te gustan los perros.. Eh?" – decía kakashi – Pues que sepas que tienen la rabia! MWUHAHAHAHAHA –Kakashi no paraba de reírse, Kurenai que estaba por ahí cerca casi le da un desmayo al no creerse que ese era Kakashi, y Zack.. Que al enterarse que los perros tenían la rabia… se había estado mirando a todos los perros, en cada cual a todos le salían espuma por la mandíbula…

-".. Bueno.. Hay uno que no lo tiene…"

-"_k sea el grande k sea el grande k sea el grande" _Pensaba Zack, que el perro más grande que tenía encima era el que más tenia clavado sus dientes en la carne de Zack.

-"es ese pequeño que te ha mordido la venda que te sobresalía"

-"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? _"Y ni siquiera me esta mordiendo! TT que mala pataaaaaa" _ahora tendré la rabiaa TT… no me rendiré, aunque tenga la rabia t matare kakashi!" – Zack intento moverse pero no podía por tener todos esos perros con la rabia encima –" Maldición! TT

-"no te puedes mover Zack… y ahora no puedes escapar!" – Kakashi movió sus brazos creando un sello, se agachó y le empezó a salir una gran cantidad de chakra en la mano que se estaba sujetando, un chirrido de mil pájaros empezó a sonar. –"LIGHTING EDGE!... ha llegado tu hora Zack" y tan dicho estas palabras kakashi fue corriendo hasta golpear a Zack en el pecho cayendo este al suelo inconciente.

-"Bien Hecho Kakashi!"- Kurenai se acercó a Zack e investigo como estaba su estado, estaba inconciente y casi en coma. Kurenai realizó unos sellos que hizo sellar el chakra de zack e impedir que se moviera.

-"Ahora sólo espero que Naruto y los demás estén bien…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿sasuke? – preguntaba una chica pelirosa

- Dime..- contestó este

-¿No deberíamos ayudar a Naruto y a los demás?- comenzó a preocuparse Sakura que ya se había mejorado lo suficiente para entrar en combate de nuevo, al igual que Sasuke. EL chico al oír la pregunta también se preocupó un poco por su compañero y amigo, pero su orgullo era tan grande que no le dio importancia

-"Seguro que ese baka está bien, la que me preocupa ahora mismo es Hinata, estando con ese idiota podría pasarle algo malo" – dijo en tono de burla

-"Sasuke… aun así Naruto me preocupa" – Sakura se levanta y se sacude las manos en las piernas. –"Voy a ver si Kakashi logró vencer a ese tipo"

-"Espera, puede ser peligroso, y si aun sigue vivo…te ve y te ataca?" – pregunta Sasuke que ahora iba detrás de Sakura agarrándola del brazo preocupado –"Ese tipo puede hacerte cualquier cosa"

-"Sasuke… hace tiempo que he dejado de sentir el chakra de ese tipo… y si sigue vivo lo tendrá muy escasa… lo mismo pasa con Naruto.." – Sasuke no quería creérselo, sabía desde hace rato que el chakra de Naruto había disminuido bruscamente, soltó el brazo de Sakura quedando totalmente preocupado

-"Esta bien… Vayamos a donde está Kakashi-sensei" – Sakura asintió y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Kakashi. En la estancia donde estaban, el muchazo estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas, especialmente en el pecho. Kakashi seguía vigilando a Zack, y Kurenai estaba sentada al lado de Shino y Kiba curándoles las heridas. Kiba ya estaba despierto y shino aun estaba inconciente.

-"Kakashi-sensei!" – gritó Sasuke

-"uh? Oh Sasuke, estáis bien"- dijo el sensei

-"¿Dónde está Hinata?"- fue la pregunta repentina que hizo Kiba nada más ver a Sasuke y Sakura. Estos dos subieron los hombres de significar que no sabía donde estaba.

-"Hablando de chicos perdidos. ¿Alguien ha visto a Naruto?"- preguntó Kurenai, Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron callados, no sabían donde estaba su mejor amigo, hacía un rato que habían perdido el chakra de Naruto. No querían pensar que Naruto hubiera muerto. Fue Kakashi el primero en romper el silencio

-"Sasuke, Sakura, vayan a buscar donde está naruto Y Hinata, encontradles, y si aun no han vencido a la Kunoichi, enviadnos una señal, nada de luchar por vuestra cuenta. ¿Entendido?

-"Si, sensei!" – dijeron al dúo y enseguida emprendieron búsqueda

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

Una Hinata con leves heridas consigue levantarse del suelo. La chica que la tenía sujeta por el cabello la había soltado bruscamente al oír los insultos de Naruto. A su alrededor no se podía ver a nadie, los obreros habían huido totalmente de la construcción sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo se podían ver algunas huellas en los charcos de barro que luego se distorsionaban al llegar a tierra firme.

Hinata dio algunos pasos, no sabía exactamente a donde se había dirigido Naruto. Estuvo buscando por los alrededores pero no estaba. Estuvo a punto de meterse en el bosque, pero algo le impidió meterse en el. Algo le decía que estaban dentro del edificio a medio reconstruir, pero no sabía el qué. ¿Su instinto?. Dio algunos pasos dudosos dentro del lugar. Tenía miedo por si algo le hubiera pasado a Naruto, no quería pensarlo. Un estruendo fue lo que la sorprendió, algo se había caído, algo grande y pesado, pensó que era Naruto, pero no sabía si seguir o no. Después de ese estruendo estaba todo muy silencioso, demasiado. Decidió seguir caminando hasta donde había sonado aquel sonido. Pronto pudo divisar dos sombras, "¿_Naruto?"_ Pensó Hinata, dio algunos pasos más hasta que la luz pudo distinguir las dos sombras…

El horror que sentía Hinata no lo podría sentir nadie más que ella. La kunoichi, del miedo que tenía, cayó al suelo murmurando palabras sin sentido, entre ellas se podía distinguir el nombre de Naruto. Enfrente de ella se podía ver a Rose y a Naruto, y a este saliéndole sangre por la boca. Rose tenía su Kunai clavado en el abdomen de Naruto (N/A: veis que soy masokista? XDDD). La kunoichi se había percatado de la presencia de Hinata, y sin quitar aun el kunai clavado comenzó a hablar a Hinata.

-"Ya te has logrado levantar eh?".. Mejor que te vayas preparando por que después iré a por ti… - decía Rose

-"Hinata…-chan…"-musitaba Naruto con apenas fuerza-"Corre… no podrás vencerla… cogh cogh"- Naruto escupe sangre que mancha su ropa

-"Naruto-kun.. No.. No puedo escapar.. Tengo que ayudarte, ¡¡no pienso dejarte solo! – de los ojos de Hinata se podía ver como unas lagrimas salían al exterior, con gran pesadez, la joven kunoichi se levanta viendo ver su rostro lloroso

-"Pareces que tienes ganas de morir eh? Pues serás la primera!" – Rose coge de su pequeña mochila 3 shurikens que se prepara para lanzárselo a Hinata

-"Mal.. Maldita.. cog"

Hinata no podía moverse, estaba pálida del miedo, se agarró a una pared temblando, viendo como su enemiga cogía sus shurikens y se preparaba para lanzárselos, justo cuando iba a tirárselos, cerró los ojos bruscamente… tenía mucho miedo, notaba como su corazón latía más fuerte. Por un instante, pensó que estaba muerta, pero no fue asi, alguien o algo había parado el ataque. Hinata abrió sus ojos plateados para ver como Naruto rodeado de un aura roja, sujetaba la mano de la cual tenía los Shurikens.

-"¿Naruto-kun..?- Hinata dudaba que ese fuera Naruto. El aspecto del ninja de ojos azules había cambiado completamente. Sus ojos ahora no eran de color azules, sino puro rojo y la pupila como las de un gato. En sus mejillas se podía ver que sus rayas daban más fuerza y color. En su boca le habían crecido dos afilados colmillos. Sus uñas de las manos también habian creacido, largas y afiladas. Y por último un chakra que quería escapar del cuerpo del muchazo dando formas como nueve colas rojas, que luego fueron dando forma a una gran cola y orejas alrededor de Naruto

-"Ni se te ocurra… hacerle daño a Hinata-chan!" – se separó de su enemiga haciendo una herida en el cuerpo de naruto, pero que se curó instantáneamente. Seguido de un potente puñetazo que le dio a Rose en toda la cara mandandola afuera de la construcción. Naruto dio un rugido y se colocó a cuatro patas

-"_¿Qué es este chakra?... es distinto al que tenía Naruto… da miedo…" – _Hinata salió de sus pensamientos, utilizó su Byuakugan para ver el interior de él. Podia ver como un chakra rojo recorría todos los conductos. _Ese chakra… no es un chakra común y corriente…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Algo alertó a los dos senseis, algo no muy comun, algo que no se esperaban, algo que les inquietaban. Un chakra terrorifico acababa de ser invocado por alguien. Los dos senseis y Kiba se sintieron incomodos preocupandose por los chicos

-"Que.. ¿¿que es ese chakra? No me gusta nada…" – comento Kiba

-"¿Puede ser de esa ninja? – dijo Kurenai

- "No… no es de esa ninja… ella es fuerte… pero no tiene ese chakra… ese chakra… Naruto…"

-"¿Qué? ¿¿Estás diciendo que el sello se ha roto? – exclamó Kurenai, temiendo que tuvieran que enfrentarse a ese monstruo

-"No.. aun no se ha roto.. por suerte.. pero el chakra quiere salir… Sólo saldría cuando Naruto estuviera en peligro."

-"No entiendo ni pajoretera idea, pero yo me voy a buscar a Hinata!"

-"No digas tonterias! Ey! Vuelve aquí! – Kurenai no puedo decir nada más ya que Kiba se había ido corriendo en busca de Hinata

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-"Sasuke-kun.. ¿notas ese chakra?"- decia Sakura preocupada –"Podria ser esa ninja?

-"No lo sé, espero que no, porque sino estaríamos en problemas" – Los dos ninjas siguieron buscando a sus amigos y compañeros, hasta que encontraron a Rose tirada en el suelo malherida y queriendose levantar -¡cuidado Sakura!

-¡¡Sasuke-kun mira eso!

La kunoichi y el chico vieron como Naruto caminaba a cuatro patas saliendo de la oscuridad y acercándose cada vez más a la cazajinchuurukis, dando a luzir su esplenderoso y temible chakra rojo al aire exterior. La cara de Naruto expresaba furia, dolor y odio. La pareja se quedaron temeroso por la gran cantidad de chakra que Naruto poseía y que era capaz de mostrar… en esa vez, no era el Naruto que solían conocer… ese Naruto tenía ganas de matar…

**Hinata al micrófono**

**Ay madre que me da algo Hinata se desmaya Lo siento por el combate de Kakashi y Zack, se me fue la olla con lo de los perros rabiosos XDDDDDD (aparece una mini hinata un mini kakashi y varios perros: H: pero que haces? K: toy metiendole Nata espumosa para hacer creer a Zack que están rabiosos ) xDDDDDD dios madre… la verdad es que me da pena Naruto.. TT (inner Hinata: nARUTO ERES EL MEJOR TATE CON ESE MODO DE KYUBI PA SIEMPREEEEEEEEE MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!) ok ok se me va xDDD Casi me da por llorar en la parte en que Hinata ve asi a Naruto YY al principio me costaba.. pero ya paso.. xD jaja Espero que os haya gustado**

_**Hinaru90: **Si.. la verdad es que yo tambien lo pienso asi.. no se me dan bien las partes amorosas.. xDDDD. Al menos espero que te guste la historia, y aquí ya ves como se "salva" naruto_

_**Naoko Andre: **… la verdad es que tienes razon… Sasuke y Sakura tirados por ahí besandose mientras que Naruto-kun y Hinatachan están en peligros serán descarados! KIEN DIABLO ES LA AUTORA K ME LA CARGO! (Programador: bsbsbsbsbs) uy jeje.. que soy yo… U jajaja lo de Kurenai, es que no sabía ande meterla.. xDDD no queria que interfiera en las parejas.. aunque hubiera podido ayudar a Kiba y a shino los pobres.. xD_

_**Jaide112: **muaaaaaaaaaa xD Kiba es unos de mis prefes y mira como le pongo, aunque peor pongo a Naruto-kun TT (inner Hinata: mwuha ha ha ha ha!)_

_**Ale-Sama: **No creo que seas como yo, Mira lo que le he puesto a mi querido Naruto-kun! TT pero es que mi deber de masokista me llama! xDDDD me insita a hacerles cosas malas a mis favoritos! xDD me alegro de que te haya gustado_

**Ja ne!**


	7. Los sentimientos de Naruto

**Ya volvemos con el siguiente capitulo! ¿Qué pasará con Naruto? ¿Hinata le corresponder al ver esa monstruosidad? (Iiner Hinata: otra vez… TT) ¿¿Sasuke y Sakura pensaran lo mismo de Naruto que pensaba anteriormente? ¿¿Dejara esta escritora en paz a los leyentes para dejar paso al fic? ¿Cuándo dejara de hacer preguntas? Todo en el siguiente capitulo! XDDDDDDDDDD**

**OK se me va, gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado y ahora si, sigamos con el fic! (A saber que ocurrirá)**

**--------------------------------**

**Capitulo 6:**

Los sentimientos de Naruto

--------------------------------------

Un charco de sangre manchaba el suelo. Una kunoichi de pelo azul oscuro se intentaba levantar con pesadez. Por el hilo de sangre que recorría la boca se sabía que alguien le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, poniendo su hermoso rostro facial deformado sin ningún rastro de su anterior belleza. Sakura y Sasuke seguían mirando perplejos al rojizo Naruto que se seguía acercándose Amenazadoramente a Rose que finalmente había conseguido levantarse.

"Sasuke… ¿ese es… Naruto?"- preguntaba una temerosa Sakura

"…"- Sasuke no daba respuesta alguna, sé había quedando mirado a su rival, su horroroso poder que brotaba de este."_¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que este baka de Naruto tenga un poder más poderoso que el mió? ¿¿¿Por qué? ¿Y como es que no nos lo ha dicho? Baka… si tuviera eso podría mutilar al bastardo de mi hermano… ¬¬ maldición…"_

"je.. Veo que por fin…has tenido que llegar a utilizar su poder.. Ahora si que empieza nuestro combate"- coge un Kunai, y cierra los ojos para meditar. Naruto deja de caminar hacia ella notando el peligro de ataque, preparándose para el combate. Un silencio abrumador rodeaba a los chicos, hasta que un viento inesperado empezó a azotar los árboles haciendo caer algunas hojas al suelo, o volando al son del viento. Hasta que por fin, Rose dio comienzo la lucha desapareciendo, a la vez que Naruto. La primera en aparecer fue Rose, que por su cara parecía de confusión. Al parecer, su intención era atacar por la espalda de naruto con su velocidad pero para asombro de todos los que estaban ahí, Naruto apareció justo detrás de la exiliada dándole un fuerte golpe por la espalda haciéndola volar hasta chocar contra un árbol

"¿cómo es posible..? Nadie ha sido capaz de superar mi velocidad… ni siquiera los demas Jinchuurukis… imposible.."-Rose se levantó de nuevo dolorida por el golpe en la espalda y el choque contra el arbol. Naruto seguía a cuatro patas mirando fijamente a su contrincante. Su chackra solo se movía alrededor de el además de su "cola" (N/a: la cola que se le forma en la lucha contra Sasuke xD) El rubio levanta su brazo haciendo que su chakra cobre vida propia y ataque a la exiliada dejandola inmovin entre la mano gigante roja y los varios árboles que se habian destrozado por el impacto.

Los ojos de sus compañeros no daban crédito a sus ojos, y pensar, que 3 horas antes, naruto seguía quejandose del trabajo y siendo un inútil como siempre. El Naruto que estaban viendo en ese instante.. era más sangriento… como si hubiera perdido la vitalidad que tenía, estaba más serio (n/a: y mas buenorro! xDDDDDDDD lo siento!)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto… dentro de las ruinas, Hinata aun seguía parada justo en el sitio donde, anteriormente, estaban Rose y Naruto… aunque para ella no sabía si era Naruto o un doble de Naruto. Sus sentimientos estaban confusos. Quería a Naruto, pero a la vez tenía miedo de ese chakra roja.

"_Se fuerte Hinata… tu siempre has querido a Naruto, y no por eso vas a dejar de quererle por tener esa técnica…si es que lo era…"- _ El instinto de Hinata le decía que eso que había visto no era una tecnica… que era algo más… natural en Naruto…. Como si fuera una linea sucesoria. La pelizazul suspiró y aspiro profundamente, cogiendo fuerza para salir y ver la pelea. Antes de seguir caminando, echó la mirada hacia atrás, viendo como un charco de sangre que era de Naruto manchaba el suelo.

"_Sólo espero… que Naruto esté bien…"_

Y asi, Hinata, dando unos pasos dudosos se dirigió hacia donde se oía la batalla, donde a lo mejor respondían sus dudas.

Lo primero que vió Hinata fue a la kunoichi siendo atacada por el chakra rojo del kitsune. Naruto cada vez aumentaba más la fuerza haciendo que esta chille de dolor. Por más que ella hubiera presumido de ser la mejor cazadora de Jinchuurukis, con ese poder no podía combatir. La fuerza de naruto aumentaba tal cual aumentaba la furia del rubio. Hinata logró escabullirse hasta donde se encontraban.

"Hinata!"- exclamó Sakura-"¿estás bien? Kakashi nos mandó a Sasuke y a mi a buscaros… en el camino nos encontramos con esta escena…"

"¿tu sabes algo de lo que le pasa a Naruto? – pregunto mosqueado Sasuke, que quería saber que era ese poder de Naruto. Hinata movió la cabeza y comenzo a decir..

"Esa chica…. Dijo algo de Jinchuurukis.. y llamó a Naruto demonio.. o chico zorro…"- Hinata bajo la mirada preocupada, lo que estaba viendo era real, no imaginaciones suyas. Naruto estaba intentando matar a una exiliada que intentó matarla hace unos instantes, pero que sino hubiera sido por Naruto, ahora mismo ella estaría muerta. –"_se lo debo a Naruto-kun…"_

En ese instante, Naruto soltó a la peliazul de ojos rojos, que se cayó herida gravemente al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y no se podía mover de suelo. Estaba insconciente. Sin embargo, Naruto se iba acercando más a su enemiga, queriendo matarla, hasta que alguien le agarró por la espalda fuerte.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fue calor lo que sentí aquel instante…alguien me abrazaba… no podía ver bien, veia distorsionado… cuando pude finalmente ver bien solo veía a la enemiga que estaba luchando en el suelo malherida, vi como Sakura y Sasuke me miraran con una cara de sorpresa y miedo… Y detrás mio… estaba Hinata llorando..

"Por favor… Naruto-kun… vuelve a ser el que eras antes… por favor…"

Sabía lo que había pasado, ademas de que lo notaba aun… kyuubi había hecho acción a mi deseo de proteger a Hinata que casi mata a mi enemiga. Veía como por mis manos seguía el chakra de kyubi alrededor mío. Solté a hinata de mi espalda y voltee a verla. Tenía la vista clavada en mi sin parar de llorar, estaba nerviosa ya que se le notaba mucho en las manos. Sin embargo no pude soportar la presión de que supieran lo de Kyuubi, o al menos, que sepan que soy "raro". Sin decir nada me fui de alli, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Hinata. Lo único que pensaba era en que: Hinata me odiaria por ser un monstruo, y todo volveria a ser como cuando era pequeño… volvería a estar solo otra vez… no quería volver a pasar por ese infierno… no quería… salí corriendo lo más rapido que pude hasta llegar hasta una especie de lago, era tranquilizador, me senté en la orilla y acomodé mi cabeza entre mis rodillas abrazandolas. El aura de Kyubi aun seguía alrededor mio.

Una eternidad fue para mi el tiempo que estuve sentado en aquel lago, ya que pronto varias personas se acercaron al lygar de donde estaba. Sin embargo, solo una se sentó al lado mio… Los demás seguían levantados detrás mio… o eso es lo que pienso… De repente una voz dulce y cariñosa sono en el lugar

"Naruto-kun…" – Hinata hablaba, por la voz se le notaba que aun seguía nerviosa-"Puede que tengas alguna tecnica pero por eso no es que tengas que salir corriendo…"

Me sorprendi de la inocencia de la kunoichi, ella pensaba que lo que tenia alrededor mío era una especie de línea sucesoria. Giré la vista hacia ella dejando ver mis ojos carmesíes dando reacción un pequeño salto de asombro o de miedo… no sabía que hacer.. asi que decidí contarlo ya de una vez…

"chicos… la verdad… ¿Sabeis lo que es un Jinchuuruki? – pregunté, los tres habian dado el gesto de duda. El chakra seguía moviendose a su voluntad. Suspiré-"Un jinchuuruki es un sacrificio Humano

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"¿¿Un sacrificio Humano?"- exclamó Sakura

"si.. Hace... 14 años, un 10 de Agosto un terrible accidente amenazó Konoha…" – explicaba Naruto

"En el que Yondaime murio sacrificandose para matar a ese demonio.. ¿no?" – dijo Hinata, Naruto asentió

"Pero la verdadera historia no terminó ahí… en realidad el demonio no murió"

"¿¿quee? Entonces podría estar por ahí amenazando a las personas! – exclamó sasuke

"… Baka ¬¬ callate y dejame explicarme… en fin… Yondaime-sama selló al monstruo de nueve colas dentro de un bebe recién nacido.."

"Espera naruto…"-dijo Sakura-" Estas diciendo… que ese niño… ¿¿eras tu?

"…si…"-Naruto se levantó y le dijo a Sakura que mirara fijamente a los ojos-"¿ves que tengo los ojos cambiados y la pupila también?" –Sakura asintió-"Ese es el signo de que el chakra de Kyubi quiere escapar" – naruto se levanto la chaqueta y la camiseta dejando ver el sello en el estomago del muchacho

"increíble… al final no vas a resultar ser un inútil…"- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña risa

"Pero… ¿porque has salido huyendo? –preguntó Hinata

"es que.. tenía miedo a volver a cuando era pequeño… no tuve padres y cuando me acercaba a algun niño a jugar sus padres les apartaban de mi por tener a ese monstruo dentro de mi… hubo una época que odie a la villa… como le pasó a gaara… hasta que Iruka-sensei me reconoció.. tambien hui porque pensaba que hinata…" – Naruto se puso colorado y miro hacia otro lado triste. Sakura se dio cuenta y comenzo a empujar a Sasuke

"Sasuke… tenemos que decir a Kakashi-sensei que los hemos encontrado y que tenemos a la tipaa atada bien fuerte.. ¿vamos?"

"¿eh? ¿pero que dices? Si Kakashi…"- Sasuke mejor se calló porque Sakura le estaba enviando miradas asesinas queriendo decir que queria dejarles solo a los dos.-"jejej bueno.. que tenemos que avisarle.. nos vemos luego naruto vale? Y no te preocupes para nosotros sigues siendo el mismo baka e bromista que siempre" y en una nuba los dos desaparecieron

"Vaya… nos han dejado solos…"_"muaaaaaaaa nos dejaron solos TT y yo que le digo yo a Naruto-kun para animarle… esta Sakura me lo hizo aposta ¬¬" _ ¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto habia vuelto a sentarse en el lago, esta vez su chakra rojo habia desaparecido por completo y había vuelto a la normalidad. Sus ojos ahora estaban mirando hacia el lago. Hinata se sentó junto a el, su cara estaba tomando ya un tenue color rojo

"Na.. Naruto-kun"

"Dime Hinata-chan"

"Esto..yo.. yo.. Naruto-kun.. ""_Venga Hinata tu puedes decirselo! Piensa en lo que te ha dicho Sakura.. el esta esperando a que se lo diga!" _ Naruto-ku.. yo.. Te quiero!"- Hinata cerró los ojos temiendo la respuesta que iba a dar Naruto, pero el rubio estaba sorprendido por la confesión, que abrazó a Hinata fuertemente

"Por fin lo has conseguido Hinata-chan…"-Naruto se acerca a la oreja de Hinata-"Yo tambien te quiero…"

"Naruto-k…" Hinata no le dio tiempo a decir otra palabra ya que el rubio le dio un dulce y cariñoso beso, sin importarle ya nada a Hinata le acepto dándole otro beso.

En un lago tranquilo y hermoso un zorro y una kunoichi se quedaban contemplando el dia y el paisaje…

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeee que potito :'( me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad (Inner Hinata: pero k ice esta si es la autora…) tu calla ¬¬ que la historia va sola, yo no hago, yo solo la transmito ¬¬ Weno, Muchisimas gracias por los reviews que me habeis enviado! Ya pronto se esta acabando el fic! Noooooooooooo :'( (inner Hinata: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII X FIN! MWUHAHAHAHA) he dixo k te calles ¬¬ ok averrrrr… he estado cambiando la perpectiva.. de 3 persona a primera persona o.o a mi se me va queria poner como se sentia Naruto y no se si esta bien, espero k os guste T.T**

_**Kaoruokino: **los perros…__ahí se me fue la olla totalmente… y luego toda dramatica… hay k ver xDDD y shino pa la calle! Mwuhahahaha xD(es verdad no me gusta x.X)_

_**Jaide112: **Creo que era Nata con espuma… como dice Kakashi "La mente de 1 ninja tiene que ir mas lejos de lo normal" y ahí tienes, metiendole nata espumosa a los perros xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Naoko Andre: **niajajaja gracias de k te guste y de k lo necesites xDDD ya ves aquí lo k va a pasar con Naruto (hinata se le declara xDD x fin!)_

_**Ale-Sama: **Yo ser malefica y sádica desde k tengo memoria con mis personajes xDDDD_ yo prefiero k me suplice Naruto! xD aparte. Yo? Escribir bien? No te pases…xD que no soy tan buena como algunos x.x no puedo expresar bien las escenas! XX


	8. Llego la calma?

**Autor: **Uzumaki Hinata

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capitulo 7:**

¿Llegó la calma?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi estaba sentado en una roca leyendo su libro icha-icha mientras vigilaba a los tres criminales que yacían en el suelo, atados e inconcientes. El sensei también hecho un jutsu para que no pudieran escapar en el caso de que lograran deshacerse de las cuerdas. Kurenai hablaba con el jefe de la obra para asegurarle de que ya no habia peligro y que podían seguir trabajando sin problemas. El ruido de plantas moviendose llamó la atendion al ninja de Konoha.

"¿Ya estais aquí? ¿Dónde estan Naruto y Hinata?"– pregunto el pervertido sensei

"ehhh… no pasa nada… están en el lago cercano a la obra"- explicó Sakura

"uhmm… supongo que lo habreis visto… no?" – Kakashi miró a la pareja con una mirada tan penetrante, que podría poner nervioso hasta el mismisimo drácula.

"si… " – dijeron ambos

"Os quiero decir que Naruto ha luchado bastante para que todos le reconozcan… saber que sus compañeros de equipo saben lo que lleva sellado en su interior le puede poner nervioso y cambiar su humor"- explicaba Kakashi que parecía que conocía mejor a Naruto que cualquier otro

"ya.. bueno.. nosotros seguimos pensando lo mismo, nos da igual si lleva un monstruo sellado" – comentaba Sasuke

"O.O… Sasuke…¿no odiabas a naruto? ¬¬"

"O.o si le odio, el muy estupido de naruto se guardaba eso para su interior el muy baka! Seguro que lo quería para vencerme!..."- Sakura y Kakashi empezaron a mirar a Sasuke con las gotitas en la cabeza

"Nuestra misión aun no ha terminado… asi que seguid con vuestra tarea"- ambos asintieron, marchandose del lugar donde se sentaba Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué piensas sobre l Naruto? – preguntaba Sakura que seguía preocupara por el muchacho rubio

"Sólo pienso que es un baka e inútil… bueno.. ya no tan inútil… .. pero sigue siendo el mismo baka…" – contestaba el moreno, intentando no presenciar ningun sentimiento hacía su compañero y mejor amigo aunque él lo negase

"yo… solo quiero que no sufra como lo pasó de pequeño… por eso seguramente se esté haciendo el idiota.. para que todo el mundo se fije en él…" – Sakura agachó la mirada triste de haber insultado a Naruto anteriormente sin saber nada de él… Sasuke la miró y empujo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba sus ojos haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara.

"Sakura… no te pongas triste… ya verás que cuando vuelva será el mismo idiota de siempre"-comenzó a decir el moreno con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura, que seguía hipnotizada por los ojos del uchiha, dijo un leve sí, sin dejar de mirarle. La cara de Sasuke se iba acercando más y más hacia la cara de la kunoichi haciendo que el corazón de esta latiera más fuerte, hasta el momento en que el uchiha selló sus labios en los de ella…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una oscuridad se asomaba en los ojos del medio-bestia… hasta que poco a poco podía observar la luz que llegaba de entre las vigas de las obras. Miró hacia los lado y vio a su compañero acostado en el suelo al igual que él, aún insconciente. Una voz familiar fue lo que le llamó la atención

"Kiba! ¿estás bien?" – preguntaba Kurenai que se acababa de acercar a ellos. Kiba se levantó para poder hablar más comodamente con su sensei.

"yep, estoy bien! ¿a que si Akamaru?" – Akamaru hizo un gruñido de afirmación

"Me alegro, yo seguiré cuidado de shino, si quieres puedes seguir con vuestro trabajo en la mision"

"Espera, espera… ¿¿y los ninjas exiliados esos? ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Dónde estan?"- se alarmaba Kiba

"No te preocupes… Ya han sido derrotados y lo tenemos atados y sujetos con cuerdas y con un jutsu que le ha puesto kakashi, no podrán escapar. Ahora mismo Kakashi les está vigilando…"

"¿¿¿Y hinata-chan? ¿Dónde está? Dimelo!"" – kiba apreto los brazos de su sensei esperando a que le diera una respuesta favorable. No queria que Hinata le pasase algo malo.

"Pues… Sasuke y Sakura sólo nos ha dicho que estaba en el lago…"

"Bien! Alla voy!"- y sin decir nada más kiba se fue corriendo a buscar dicho lago

"E.. espera.. Kiba!... maldición ¬¬, tendrían que hacerme más caso! T.T" – se quejaba kurenai

Kiba iba dando saltos por los arboles dandose prisa para encontrar a hinata. Sin embargo no encontraba ningún lago por los alrededores. _"maldición… tengo que encontrarla…"_ Seguía dando vueltas y buscando el lago hasta que sintió dos chakras cerca. Decidió bajar al suelo y no hacer notar su energía. Pero lo que vió ahí no era de su gusto. En el lago se encontraban aparte de Hinata, a Naruto. Este estaba tumbado con la cabeza en las piernas de la kunoichi durmiendo con la cara escondida entre la gabardina de esta. Naruto parecía que había estado llorando. Mientras que hinata jugaba cuidadosamente con sus mechones dorados. Kiba, sin querer, hizo que una piedra rodara hasta donde estaba hinata, haciendo que esta se alarmara y mirara hacia donde estaba él

"Kiba-kun…" – musitó la kunoichi

"Hinata-chan…"

"Lo… lo siento kiba-kun… pe pero.. yo amo a Naruto-kun…"- Hinata se giro de nuevo para ver la cara triste de Naruto en sus piernas

"pe… pero ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo?" – exclamó kiba, akamaru dio un gruñido

"Me caes genial Kiba-kun… eres mi mejor amigo… pe.. pero.."-Hinata agacho la mirada para luego volverla a subir-"Naruto-kun es especial…"

"uhmm… Hinata-chaaan…" – musitó Naruto en sueños.. y moviendose para ponerse comodo

"entonces… ¿prefieres a ese idiota? – empezó a decir Kiba después de haber visto como naruto se acomodaba en las piernas de Hinata

".. si… lo siento… Kiba-kun"

"naahh.. no pasa nada… si asi eres feliz.. " – Kiba sonriró y se dio la vuelta para marcharse-"Hinata-chan… si necesitas alguna ayuda.. ya sabes donde estoy"- y diciendo esto Kiba se marchó dejando sola a Hinata con Naruto

"gracias… Kiba-kun"- en la cara de la kunoichi se podía ver una pequeña y dulce sonrisa. Se giro para poder seguir viendo la cara de su querido Naruto

Pasaron varias semanas de duro trabajo. Naruto seguía quejandose de que Kiba no trabajaba, mientras algunas veces se escaqueaba para poder hablar con Hinata. Kiba se peleaba con naruto por el asunto anterior. Sasuke insultaba a Naruto de que trabajase y mandara las rocas a su puesto. Sakura y Hinata vigilaban y miraban a sus chicos. Shino se habia despertado y seguía con su creación de cementos by bichos (XD). Y los senseis… nada.. haciendo el vago… bueno Kakashi vigilaba a los 3 exiliados. Todo seguía igual hasta el día en que se terminó la construcción, todos estaban reunidos delante de la puerta principal

"bueno.. al fin terminamos"- dijo el jefe de obras-"gracias por vuestra ayuda, Kakashi y compañía, si no fuera por vosotros ahora mismo no estaria terminado"

"niajajajja una vez más Uzumaki Naruto completa una mision!" – gritaba el rubio mientras alzaba el puño al aire

"Deja de hacer el idiota baka! ¬¬" – dijo friamente Sasuke

"grrrrr ¬¬ ya te enteraras tu Sasuke… sacare a kyuubi y le diré que te venzca! Mwuhahahahha"

"si… que te lo crrees tu ù.ú"

"ah.. ¿Qué no te lo crees? Pos alla voy!" – Naruto junta las manos para reunir chakra y…

"o.o paraaaaaaaa … he cambiado de opinión…" – todo el mundo comenzaron a reirse. Se despidieron de los obreros y fueron caminando hacia la aldea. Naruto iba por delante con Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Cuando volvamos te voy a invitar a ramén! ¿te gusta el ramen verdad? – preguntaba el muchacho un poco nervioso

"ehh si, Naruto-kun, vamos! Tengo hambre!" – Hinata coge del brazo de Naruto y empieza a correr hacia la puerta de la villa haciendo que naruto casi se tropieza..

Y asi… en un día que parecía ser normal, y tuviera una mision normal… ese dia fue lo que cambio la vida a todo el grupo

0000000000000

**THE END**

0000000000000

**Hinata al micrófono:**

**Wa sa terminadoooooo T.T jop que potito, no me mateis, creo que lo hize demasiado corto… no? xD muaaaaaaaaaa ara tendreis que seguir el de the uzumaki clan! Que ese si k va a durar! xD aproposito a los que querais ver como son Obito-kun, Hitomi-chan y Naruto de mayor pasad por aquí- ****http/ vale? xD bueno solo espero que os haya gustado el fic **

**_Jaide112: _ **_nooooooooooo orochimaru noooo TT jajaja me encantó esa parte la verdad de la declaración. Espero que te guste el final.. U_

_**Fernando-Urashima: **eh… jeje… es que…. Me gusta… soy masokista… me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes xD_

_**Naoko Andre: **Ahora que me acuerdo, deberia de haber puesto las palabras del sueño de Naruto… oO argh ¿porqué se me ha olvidado! XX lo de Sasuke.. es que algunas veces me salen el carácter de los pjs y otras veces no… xD_

_**Marion-asakura: **creo que te voy a decepcionar con este… creo que lo hize un poco… corto.. xD y eso que es el final! XX_

_**Ale-Sama: **buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa k sa acabaooooooooo T.T ¿me seguiras en los siguientes fics? xDDDDDD (plis di k si!) bueno lo de la escena esa creo que lo sae de no se donde pero tb creo k va un poco por ahí oo es k en el momento que lo escribi no se me ocurrio lo de sasuke y sakura XDDDD_

**DEJAD REVIEWS PLIS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL FIC: "THE UZUMAKI'S CLAN" ¡! xD**


End file.
